Le Sacré Livre des Charmes et Magie
by Kyta Firenth
Summary: Harry et ses amis trouvent un livre qui leur donne plus que ce qu'ils voulent...


Tout d'abord :   
Il faut dire que c'est une traduction de l'anglais. Je suis dans mon 2ème année de français, alors j'essaye mais il y a beaucoup de fautes, je suis sure. Tous les personanges dans cette histoire sont à J.K. Rowling, pas à moi, mais l'histoire est à moi. S'il y a une probleme, dites-le-moi et j'essayerai de faire ce que je peux faire. S'il y a de fautes graves, dites-les-moi et ce serait formidable. J'éspere que vous aimiez cette histoire, et j'ajouterai les autres parties quand j'ai les temps de le traduire comme je peux. Alors, voilà :   
  
br  
  
La bouche de Hermione était sèche quand elle fuisait sur la pointe des pieds, et elle elle a haleté craintivement à même le plus petit bruit. Après de chuchoter " Drazil, " (le mot de passe) à la très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose et de ramper par le trou du tableau, elle est entrée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et est allée rapidement au dortoir des garçons. Elle marchait furtivement autour des trois garçons qui dorment dans la chambre, elle a saisi aveuglément dans l'obscurité pour le matériel doux et soyeux. Elle a trouvé le manteau d'invisibilité de Harry, et l'a glissé au-dessus de sa tête. Tout a coup, Neville a remué et a regardé avec confusion. Hermione est sorti de tout suite de la salle, invisible sous le manteau protecteur, et fuit la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu'a la bibliothèque.   
  
Avec anticipation, les trois enfants ont trié les livres. Un livre a commencé à fondre quand Ron touchait les pages. Il l'a rapidement substitué et tous ont cherché ce livre écasif, le Sacré Livre des Charmes et Magie. Dans ce livre était la solution de leur problem : Drago Malefoy. Le charme qu'ils cherchaient est un transformateur de personnalité et c'était tout à fait dangereux. Avec ce charme, les trois pouvaient-- de manière permanente-transformer Malefoy en une personne si inoffensif qu'il pouvait être comme Neville. Enfin, Harry l'a vu : un livre verte avec l'écriture argentée. Il l'a saisie, et ils se sont précipités de nouveau à leurs dortoirs. Ils regardaient nerveusement regardant autour chaque grincement et gémissement des étapes.  
  
***   
  
Le matin suivant, les trois élèves ont regardé d'un air suffisant l'un l'autre pendant la classe de potions. Leur secret était sûr et le plan était imparable. Ils ont souri en prévision de leur idée et la surprise des Serpentards, de Rogue, et, naturellement, Malefoy l'infâme. Tout à coup, la voix de professeur Dumbledore a sonné par Hogwarts cinquante fois plus fort et plus intense que la normal. "Ttous les élèves, professeurs, et les autres dans l'école doivent aller a la Grande Salle IMMÉDIATEMENT ! " Dans ce cas d'urgance, les élèves ont recueilli sans bruit leurs choses et sont allés a la salle. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Personne n'avait jamais entendu Dumbledore si fâché. Hermione, Ron, et Harry avaient les semblances plein de souci quand ils s'asseyaient. Dumbledore s'est levé et a commencé à parler.   
  
-- J'ai honte de dire que quelque chose a eu ici à Poudlard qui n'a jamais passé. Je pensais que vous étiez meilleur. J'ai attendu plus de chacun de vous. Je sais qu'au moins un de vous sait de ce que je parle. Hier soir, entre le dîner et quand tout le monde s'est couché, quelqu'un a eu l'audacité et la stupidité de détourner le plus rare de toutes les possessions chez Pourdlard. Il y a un livre, le Sacré Livre des Charmes et Magie que nous avons eu dans la bibliothèque. Voldemort (et, ici, il y avait un halètement à la mention de ce nom) a eu toutes les copies existantes de ce livre, mais chacun a disparu avec lui. La seule copie qui existe encore a été volée hier. C'est une offense très grave. Je ne sais pas qui a volé ce livre ; cependant, laissez-moi vous assure que je peux le découvrir.   
  
Il continua.   
  
-- Le Ministère de la Magie a une statue en cristal qui montera les événements qui ont passé. Cette statue s'appelle "La Sphère des Souvenirs." Je peux utiliser cette statue avec la permission spéciale, cependant, s'il doit être utilisé, les coupables tomberont aux mains du Ministère de la Magie. Sans acune doute, les coupables aura des conséquences graves : d'être expulsés de Poudlard sans hésitation, et il y a une possibilité d'une durée dans Akazban. Alors, écoutez très bien. Les coupables ont deux jours à avouer ce crime. Si les coupables avouent, nous n'aurons pas besoin de contacter le Ministère. Est-ce que c'est claire ?   
  
Harry était assommé. Son coeur battait tellement violemment et durement que Harry avait peur qu'il éclaterait hors de son coffre. Sans doute chacun autour de lui l'entendrait et saurait qu'il était coupable. Il n'a pas osé de jeter un oeil à Ron ou Hermione.   
  
--Bon, ajouta Dumbledor, Quidditch sera annulé jusqu'a les coupables sont trouvés. Merci pour votre attention. Vous êtes écartés.   



End file.
